


Old Friend

by Penndragon27



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Merlin has been through a lot.





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My prof asked us to write about someone we knew well... I chose Merlin.

_ This is a poem for you, old friend, _

_ whose eyes have seen hardship beyond your years _

_ It is for your calloused hands and straightened spine _

_ the memories you want to forget _

_ and the ones you want to build _

_ This is for all the times you’ve smiled brightly, _

_ laughter forced and hollow _

_ And this is for your kindness and loyalty _

 

_ It made you who you are, who you were _

_ before the world hardened you, darkened you _

_ The optimism and joy you once held, _

_ poisoned by betrayal and loss _

_ This is for the weight on your shoulders, _

_ aging you, changing you _

_ This is a poem for you, _

_ my dear, old friend _

_ And I wish I could give you more _

  
  



End file.
